gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I Want You Back
I Want You Back ist ein Song, welcher ursprünglich in der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, von Sebastian mit den Dalton Academy Warblers gesungen werden sollte. Der Song wurde aus Zeitgründen aus der Folge geschnitten, aber am 03. August 2012 veröffentlichte Ryan Murphy die Szene inklusive Performance auf seinem Youtube-Account und verkündete es auf Twitter. Das Original stammt von The Jackson 5 aus ihrem Debütalbum "Diana Ross Presents the Jackson 5" aus dem Jahr 1969. Lyrics Sebastian (Warblers): Ooohoo! Let me tell yah now Ooh When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always make you Stand out in a crowd Someone picked you from the bunch, One glance is all it took And now it's much too late for me To take a second look Oh baby, Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (Back in your heart) Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back) Oh I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back) Na na na na Trying to live without your love Is one long sleepless night Let me show you, girl That I know wrong from right Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground Followin' the girl I didn't even want around Oh baby, All I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (Back in your heart) Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you in his arms Oohoo All I want... All I need... All I want! All I need! Is one more chance (To show you that I love you) Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) (I want you back) Yeah oh baby, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back) Yeah oh baby, I need one more chance, hah (To show you that I love you) Oh, baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!) Oh I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back) Na na na na (I want you back) Trivia *Das ist der zweite Warblers-Song der gestrichen wurde. Der erste war Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?, der ursprünglich in Sexy vorkommen sollte. *Der Song wäre Sebastians erstes Solo in der Serie gewesen, aber dadurch, dass er herausgeschnitten wurde, ist es Stand. Fehler *Wenn Blaine und Kurt sich hinsetzen, sitzt Kurt bereits. In der nächsten Einstellung setzt er sich jedoch erneut hin. *Einige Sekunden vor dem Ende des Songs, sehen Blaine und Kurt verärgert aus, aber wenn Sebastian sie über die Performance ausfragt, sehen sie überrascht aus. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Sebastian Smythe